Moonlight and Mistletoe
by sshaw101
Summary: She always wanted the perfect party, the perfect night and the perfect gift. But all she really needed was the perfect guy. I guess it's the little things that build up to the grand gesture. My Christmas collab with KnowMyNameNotMyStory.


**Well I'm back, for right now anyway. I really wanted to publish this yesterday/Christmas Day, but time got away from me...again. Merry late Christmas to all who celebrate, Happy Holidays to people who don't, and to people who don't celebrate any holiday, Happy Tuesday/Wednesday. This is my Christmas collab with KnowMyNameNotMyStory. It took us about a month, but here it is. It was a joy to work with her, and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. If you haven't, definitley check out her stories. **

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Victorious?! If you guessed me, you would be correct!**

* * *

You may think, "Well how did a teenage boy get into this kind of situation?" Well let's start off a week ago, in Sikowitz's class…

"Now class, who would like to tell me about their favorite Christmas gift? No, no, no, Tori!"

"Well, I guess that would be my Cuddle Me Cathy Doll. I used to dress her up every day and comb her hair at night," Tori explained.

"I'm Tori Vega and just had the most perfect childhood," Jade said in her Tori voice, otherwise known as a southern belle.

"I don't talk like that," Tori defended.

"Now Tori, how would you feel if you never got your Cuddle Me Cathy? Hmmmm?" Sikowitz questioned.

"Of hopelessness and despair," Rex chimed in.

"Very good Rex!"

"I try."

"Now Cat," he turned to the redhead, "is there something you've always wanted, but never got?"

"Um yeah, when I was six, I begged Santa for this unicorn tea set, but instead he just gave me a leash. I put my brother on it after he-"

"Great, now let's talk about the origin of stages," Sikowitz began as he went off into a ramble. Cat was silent the rest of class, very unlike her. I made a mental note to talk her at lunch.

At the lunch bell, we all started to leave when Sikowitz stopped our tracks.

"Wait! Tori, Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade and Robbie- stay."

"What do you want, hippie? I'm hungry," Jade griped.

"Oh Jade, so sweet and bitter, like a squash."

"A squash?" Andre asked.

"But a squash is neither sweet nor bitter," Tori corrected.

"Oh. Anyways…" he began. We all just stared at him, expecting him to continue.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"You were talking to us," Cat said innocently, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I was?"

"Yeah, right before you called Jade a squash," I regrettably mentioned.

"How about I squash you?" Jade glared at me.

"Ehhh," Rex replied for me.

"I remember now!" Sikowitz raised his hands.

"Well?" Andre asked. We were all getting extremely impatient.

"How would you all love to help dear old Sikowitz play with some kids?"

"Uh, can we have more details please?" Tori asked.

"My ex girlfriend, Mindy, said she would take me back if I helped her with the holiday party at the Children's Hospital on Christmas Eve. So, I was wondering if you kids would like to plan the event with me. Please help me! I'm desperate! "

"No." Jade didn't even give herself a minute to think about it. Typical Jade. She didn't have a good bone in her body. Well if she did, she rarely showed it.

"I think it would be fun!" Tori announced.

"I'm in," Andre replied.

"Me too," Cat and I said at the same time.

"We'll be there," Beck added, gesturing to both himself and Jade.

"Oh no I won't be."

"Come on Jade. Don't be such a grunch," Sikowitz tired to reason.

"I will not spend my Christmas Eve with _sick_ little children in a _hospital_." She started to walk away, but Beck caught her arm.

"Please Jade," Beck pleaded.

"Ugh! Why can't you guys just go without me?"

"Please Jadey. It'll make all the kids really happy." Cat gave Jade her big puppy dog eyes. No one could ever resist them. It's cuter than a little kid, or even an actual puppy.

"Cat." Jade gave her the warning look, the one that made people coward in fear, the one that made people run for cover, the one that meant she was dead serious, the one I get on a daily basis, sometimes twice in one day. But this was Cat and Jade, and I'll _never_ be able to understand their friendship.

"Pleeeeaaase! You can pick the movies we watch for a month," she offered. Cat must have really wanted this for her to offer that. Cat's and Jade's tastes in movies were _completely_ different.

"Fine! I'll go. But I'm keeping you to that promise baby girl," Jade warned. Cat just smiled and threw herself at Jade.

"Yay, I get to spend Christmas Eve with my five bestest friends!" Cat shouted, jumping up and down. "And you too, Sikowitz."

"Excellent! I will meet you all after school at the Children's Hospital to discuss the party planning! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must help my nephew remove a cat from his chimney."

"Your nephew Jason, from that night?" Cat asked. Sikowitz nodded. I felt the anger building up inside of me. I could see the way her eyes lit up, the way she got excited just at the thought of him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my name.

"Yeah?"

"I said are you coming to lunch, Rob?" Andre asked, giving me a confused look.

"Um yeah, sure," I answered awkwardly.

"So it came in a pink lunch box?" I asked Cat

"Yep, with a unicorn on the front. Oh, and the cups had mushrooms on them."  
I smiled at her while she went on to describe her ideal tea party. Of course in attendance she'd want all her stuffed animals, especially Mr. Purples. She'd want to snack on some macaroons and sip the sweetest tea in the world, whatever that would be. When she took a bite of her fruit, I quickly whipped out my pear phone and secretly jotted down a few notes.

"Hey guys," Tori greeted as she sat down at the table, ending my questions. We talked a little until everyone got there. As soon as everyone sat down, she spoke up. "Okay guys, I was thinking, last year was so fun, why don't we have Secret Santa's again?" Tori asked us.

"Sure," I respond immediately. I really hope I get Cat again, then I can get her that tea set and it'll be the _best_ Christmas ever. If I'm going to compete with Jason or any other guy for Cat this Christmas, I want to make this perfect.

"I'm down with it," Andre replied.

"Yeah," Beck said all nonchalantly. I wish I could be cool like that.

"Ooh, I hope I get more cotton candy!" Cat's so cute when she's happy. Scratch that, she's cute _all_ the time.

"As long as I don't get you again." Oh, classic Jade.

"Gank," Tori scoffed.  
We all put our names in a cup, and then took turns picking out a slip. No one got themselves, so it worked the first time. We all looked at our people and had mixed expressions. I saw the letter "C" and nearly squealed like a girl...again. I got Cat! Now I can get her the tea set and make it the _best _Christmas she ever had!

"Don't forget, we have to meet with Sikowitz at the hospital," Andre spoke, bringing us out of thought.

"Oh right. Thanks for reminding us, 'Dre. How about after the hospital maybe we can go to my house afterwards? We could just hang or do more planning if we need to," Tori suggested. We all agreed and finished eating.

We all arrived at the hospital within minutes of each other. Sikowitz was waiting outside and, after spotting us, led us inside to the cafeteria.

"Mindy couldn't be here today, but she gave me all the details. The party will be in this room here. You guys will need to plan the food and music, buy presents, and also decorate. I have a list of the gifts you need to get, so no worries there."

After a few minutes we had everything decided. Tori would be in charge and I'd buy gifts, with some help from Cat. She'd also decorate with Beck, Andre would be on music, and Jade had food.

"Wonderful. Now remember, my relationship _rests_ in you, children."

"We won't let you down, Sikowitz!" Cat gave him a salute, and we left the hospital and headed to Tori's.

We were currently all in Tori's living room. She was going over the floor plan of the Christmas party with everyone's respective tasks.

"Ok, so Andre, I was thinking you could set your music and speakers right next to the tree at the north end of the room," Tori suggested. Andre nodded in agreement, jotting down his own notes.

"And Jade, I guess the table for food should be against the walls, maybe on the other side of the tree as well?"

"I'd rather eat a bowl of hot needles."

"Come on, Jade. Work with me here," Tori begged.

"But I don't want to spend my day at a_ hospital_ full of _sick_ little children," Jade pleaded.

"Maybe you should think of other people for once," Tori challenged.

"I'm Tori Vega and I'm just soooo perfect."

"I don't talk like that!" Tori protested.

"Why should I even help people who have never helped me?" Jade questioned.

"You're lucky you have friends like us, although, I don't know why we put up with you sometimes." I saw Jade's smirk falter a little.

"Well, maybe you should just leave me alone."

"Jade, we're your friends whether you like it or not, but you could be nicer to people sometimes," Andre tried to settle things a little.

"Andre's right. Maybe if you were nicer, people would be nice back. Especially since it's Christmas." Tori agreed. Jade was about to counter some more, but Beck stepped in to break the tension, _always_ the cool guy to save the day.

"Hey look, we promised Sikowitz we'd do this and whether we like it or not, we can't disappoint fourteen little kids and our teacher, so let's just try to get along. It's Christmas you guys."

Up until this point, Cat and I had yet to say anything, though the tension in the room was building.

"Uh, Beck, why don't you, me, and Cat go out to buy some decorations, and while we're out, we can start the gift list?" I asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, I guess so, Rob. Let's go." Beck gave Jade a kiss on the cheek and the three of us got up to leave.

"Oooh we should have a lot of colorful lights! And sparkles!" Cat started as we headed out.

Cat, Beck, and I headed to the mall to buy gifts and party decorations. Beck went to the party supplies, while Cat and I shopped for the toys.

"Ok, Roger is getting a rocket ship," Cat read off the gift list. "Ahaha, a _rocket_ for _Roger_."

"Okay. Rocket ship. Here we go. Blue or Black?"

"Blue!" Cat shouted.

"Blue it is. Roger is getting a blue rocket ship." I placed the gift in our shopping cart. "What's next?"

"Hm, Marcy wants an Easy Bake Oven. Oh I had one of those when I was a kid, she's going to love it!" Cat exclaimed. We found the toy and crossed off another name on the list.

"Cat! Robbie! I need some help with the supplies," Beck hollered from two aisles down.

"Coming!" Cat said and skipped ahead of me. After Beck placed a few utensils and festive silverware in the cart, he told us we needed to buy decorations. Cat took the shopping cart and fled down the party aisle, picking out every other decoration for the party. Cat was like a kid in a candy store. She couldn't choose just one decoration. She wanted them all. It was fine though because I wanted to talk to Beck alone. I explained my whole situation to him, down to the very details of Cat's ideal tea party. I figured that he probably felt the same way for Jade as I did for Cat right now.

"So you're saying you're going to try to find that tea set for her? The one she talked about in Sikowitz's class?"

"Yupperdoo, that's what she wants, so that's what her Secret Santa will get her."

"Ok, first of all, don't say 'yuperdoo' man, no one says that, and second, I've heard of that tea set before. My sister wanted one and it was _impossible_ to find like ten years ago. How are you supposed to find it now?"

"Beck, it's bound to be in an old toy store _somewhere_, I'm sure I'll find it."

"Ok then, but why would you go through so much trouble for Cat?"

"Because…" I started. Then I sighed. "I can't compete with guys like Jason or Danny or any of her ex -boyfriends."

"And buying her stuff for attention would be the best thing?" Beck argued.

"Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so good," I said dejectedly.

"Look Rob, if you want my advice, Cat will pay more attention to the gesture than the object; any girl will for that matter. If you really want to impress her, show her that you listen."

"Is that really how it works?"

"Look at me and Jade. It's the little things that build up to the grand gesture that girls will remember. Like when a guy proposes, the girl will remember every detail because she already knows what the finale is: the question. Say you find the tea set, or don't find it, if you really want to show Cat how much you care, then listen to her."

"Robbie! Let's go back to the toys!" Cat shouted from somewhere nearby.

"Alright," I replied.

"Remember, big gesture, little things," Beck said before I walked back to Cat. I met up with her in the aisle for girls' toys, and when we passed by a generic tea set, I decided to pry out some more of Cat's present ideas.

"So Cat, remember when we were talking about your tea set? What else would you want in your tea party?"

"Hmm," she thought for a moment while picking out more gifts on our list and placing them in the shopping cart, "I'd want macaroons like I said, but also red velvet cupcakes! Oh and Christmas music in the background! Ooh and I'd want it to be like a picnic."

"A picnic?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to sit at a table. When you're sitting on the ground, it's more comfortable and cozier," she daydreamed. I definitely made a huge mental note. Beck was right. These little tidbits were things I didn't even think of, and learning these things about her, though most were fairly predictable, made me like her even more.

We all agreed to meet at the hospital a few hours early to set up and get everything ready. When I got there, Cat was helping Beck hang some last minute decorations. Seeing as Cat was occupied, he came over to me.

"Did you get it?"

"Um, I'd rather not talk about it right now," I grumbled.

"You did get _a gift_ though, right?"

"Yeah, I know she'll love it," I sighed, "but I still wish things had gone the way I planned."  
Beck's phone beeped, meaning he got a text, and he whipped it out.

"Who's that?" He quickly replied to the text and put his phone in his shirt pocket.

"Oh it's just Jade. She's on her way over. But hey man, I'm sure whatever you got she'll love. Plus you did a lot more than just buy a gift for her," he reminded me.

"You're right. Thanks Beck, and thanks again for helping me set this all up."

"Anytime, Rob. Well I guess I better get back to Cat."

"Hey do you guys need some help with the decorations?"

"Sure, we could use the extra hand anyway. The party's going to start soon."

We finished getting everything ready just in time for the kids to start arriving. As they came in, I could see the looks on their little faces. They were filled with joy and happiness, everything that this time of year brings. It was nice. These children were like everyone else, and not some sick patients in a hospital. One little girl, Sophia, especially made an impression on me, and I'm sure with everyone else. I had remembered reading that she wanted a microphone, since she wanted to be a singer when she grew up. It brought tears to all of our eyes thinking that she shared a dream so close to ours. Cat and I talked to her early in the party, and she told us she wanted to go to Hollywood Arts when she was older so she could be just like us. At that moment, I had finally realized what Christmas was all about. It wasn't about getting presents or having a break from school. It was about helping others, giving back, and sharing happiness. All of us, even Jade, felt compassion in our hearts that night knowing we were not only helping Sikowitz, but we had made a difference in these children's' lives, even if it was something as little as throwing a holiday party for them. Once again Beck was right, it was the little things that counted.

I guess it was safe to say that the party turned out great. All our hard work really paid off. I tried to enjoy myself, but I was too nervous about my gift to Cat. Sure she'd love it, but not as much as she would've loved that tea set. Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention, I search everywhere for it. Well that's an understatement. I went through great lengths to end up with nothing. Zilch. Zero. So I went with the next best thing I could think of to get Cat.

I saw Sikowitz and some lady walking around, so I called them over.

"Ah children, this is Mindy," Sikowitz introduced us. We all said a mix of "hello" and "hi", except for Jade's "whatever".

"I'd like to thank you guys for putting together such a great party. I know it really means a lot to all the kids," Mindy said in a sweet voice.

"Anything for our favorite teacher. We were happy to help," Tori told her looking around. "Well most of us," she said as her eyes fell on Jade. Mindy studied Jade for a few seconds before coming up with a revelation in her head.

"Are you Jade West?" Mindy asked her.

"Yeah," Jade answered a little uneasily.

"Oh my God, look at you! You've grown so much!" Mindy launched forward and hugged her. Everyone witnessed Jade's growing glare from having a stranger invade her personal space; even more so, hug her.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Jade asked, trying to keep her rage in, but _almost_ failing.

"Don't you remember me? I directed your first play, the one here at the hospital."

"You're that Mindy?" Jade replied astonished. The rest of us just gave confused looks and stared between the two. "What!" Jade asked annoyed that we were all staring.

"Um, what does she mean 'your first play at the hospital'?" Beck asked, since he knew he'd be able to without being murdered.

"When Jade was about three or four, around Christmas time, she got really sick," Mindy started. Jade obviously wasn't going to answer, so having Mindy reveal some of her past really ticked her off, but she stayed silent. "It turned out she had mono. Poor little Jadey was in the hospital for almost a month, since she was so young and her spleen ruptured."

"Is that why you don't like hospitals?" Andre inquired.

"Partially."

"What's the other part?" Tori asked.

"Why are you so nosey, Vega?"

"Be nice, it's Christmas," Beck told his girlfriend.

"Another thing I don't like," Jade commented.

"You hate Christmas?" Cat asked in a gloomy voice.

"Only partially. Mostly, I just hate the cheeriness and cheesy songs."

"I wouldn't think Jade hated Christmas," Mindy stated. There she went _again_ talking about Jade's past and Jade getting a bit frustrated that Mindy kept talking. "Jade's first play was here, and she was a Christmas angel, a fabulous one at that. Jade was the _only_ one that remembered her lines, even though she was one of the youngest," Mindy told us all.

"Wow, you were great even back then," Tori stated, not really sure if she was complementing her.

"Jealous?" Jade asked teasingly.

"So, how about those Secret Santa presents now," Beck interrupted the two girls before they started anything.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, and I'm happy to see you again, Jade." Sikowitz and Mindy disappeared back into the crowd, then it was present time.

This year, Secret Santa's turned out to be the following: Cat had Tori and gave her a new PearPhone because, once again, she dropped hers in the toilet; Tori had Beck and she gave him a case of various vegetable seeds and a book titled _Caring For Your Own Vegetable Garden_; Beck had Andre and gave him a new microphone for his recording studio, seeing as Jade broke his old one after getting frustrated during a recording session that Sinjin sat on her scissors... again; Andre had Jade, and in turn, got her a new pair of scissors, not as great as Cat's from the previous year, but this pair was made of titanium, meaning they were indestructible, much to Jade's liking; Jade had me and simply told me my present was on its way. I was scared to say the least, but was still too nervous to completely care. Then, it was my turn. I gave Cat her present. I got her a medium sized light blue giraffe to be friends with Mr. Purples. She absolutely loved it, but I told her that it was only part one of my gift. That remark made her even more excited. After everyone swapped gifts, I led Cat to a rooftop garden where Beck had helped me set up a picnic. This was part two.

"Wow, Robbie! What's this?" Cat exclaimed.

"We're having a picnic with Mr. Purples, Mr. Longneck, and our new blue giraffe friend, and look, we've got cupcakes and macaroons and tea. Oh, and I've got Christmas music on my PearPod. Please sit," I offered her.

"What kind of tea did you get?"

"Well, you said you wanted the _sweetest _tea, and you said you _loved_ my gift last year, so I thought cotton candy tea would be the most fitting." I handed her the bag of blue tea that was, in fact, cotton candy flavored.

"EEEEP! Robbie thanks so much!" Cat hugged my neck tightly. "This is the best gift ever!"

If only you knew, I thought. "Listen Cat, I have to tell you something. I wanted to get you that tea set you wanted, but I just couldn't find it anywhere. I must've gone to a dozen different places and nothing. I found similar ones but I didn't want to get it if it wasn't the exact one. I thought I spotted it, but then this one big mom wanted it too. We fought for it, but she stepped on my spleen and ran off with it. Then, this tough street thug told me he had it and would give it to me for a hundred bucks, so I handed the money over, only for him to run away and con me of my money. I found the giraffe on my way home, though, and thought of you," I admitted. "I'm sorry Cat." I lowered my head in shame, embarrassed that I couldn't get her that tea set.

"Robbie, you have nothing to be sorry about," Cat replied happily. I looked up and she was smiling. Smiling?!

"But I didn't get you the tea set you wanted."

"No, you didn't get me the tea set, but you tried, and no one ever does great things for me _except _for you. Robbie, you didn't need to do all of this, but I'm touched that you would go to all that trouble for me, and even this tea party you set up. _Every_ little detail I've said you've done. No one listens to me like you do, Robbie," she told me with a giant smile on her face. Not to self: thank Beck later!

"Well, I just wanted to give you the _best_ Christmas ever."

"I'm already having the best Christmas just being with you," she told me sweetly. We shared a smile and lingered for a moment, then we sat and talked about anything and everything. It started to get a little chilly, so I gave her my jacket. The sky was clear and the stars were bright, so we laid down and just stared at them. A few minutes later, Jade texted me to meet her and Beck at the stairs, saying it was urgent, so I excused myself, saying I had to go to the bathroom.

"Don't take too long," Cat spoke as I got up.

"I won't," I told her with a smile.

At the bottom of the stairs were Beck and Jade.

"Um, hey Jade."

"Merry Christmas, Shapiro, even if you are Jewish."

"Hey, _only_ my dad's Jewish and I celebrate Christmas with my mom," I defended.

"Whatever, here you go." She handed me a box wrapped in newspaper and a glittery pink bag. I looked to Beck and he just nodded. I started opening the box cautiously, but when I saw what it was, I tore the paper off quickly.

"Oh my gosh, where'd you find this?" I asked astonished.

"I know people." was all she said. "And don't think of hugging me either or I'll break your neck," she added.

"Um, thanks Jade, this really means a lot that you did this for me," I got out awkwardly.

"Just think of it as my gift to you." With that, she walked away and back down the hall.

"You better get back to Cat, and good luck man." Beck and I did that guy hug thing before he too headed back down the hall. Jade had found the unicorn tea set. The one that Cat had wanted ever since she was six years old. The one I searched countless days for, running into a heap of messes. She found the tea set and had given it to me to give to Cat. I put the tea set in the bag and headed upstairs anxious now. When I got upstairs, Cat was sitting up with a cup of tea and a cupcake.

"It's about time you got back," she teased.

"Well, I got you something." I handed her the bag and she looked inside. Her eyes lit up and she took everything out.

"Oh my God! It's the tea set! Oh Robbie, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She put everything down and threw herself at me. I hugged her back. This was definitely the best Christmas I've had in a while.

We headed downstairs back into the party. Beck and Jade were sitting right outside talking. They must've been having a great time cause Jade was laughing and smiling. Jade and I exchanged glances and I nodded, silently thanking her for what she did for me. Jade West was rarely nice, _especially_ to me, so, even if she got me a Secret Santa gift to give to someone else, it was the best gift I had ever received. Why you may ask? Well, because it made the girl I was crazy for the happiest she's ever been. Jade accepted my nod and smiled back. She's not _always_as tough as she may seem.

As we walked in, the children were all listening to Tori and Andre read _Twas the Night Before Christmas_. Our friends spotted us and smiled, seeing as Cat and I were holding hands. Oh God, I didn't even know we were holding hands! Cat led me to the farthest corner of the room, and passing by, we spotted Sikowitz, sharing a hot cup of coffee with Mindy, clearly seeing that she took him back. We had reached the corner of the room, but nothing was really around, just tables and chairs. Cat didn't gesture for us to sit, though. We just stood there.

"Uh, Cat. Don't you wanna listen to Tori and Andre read the story?"  
Cat didn't answer; she was simply smiling at me. I smiled back, but was utterly confused.

"So Robbie, remember when you said you wanted to make this the best Christmas ever?" she began.

"Y-yeah, and I did, right?" I was getting nervous.

"Well… _almost_," she smirked.

"What do you mean?" I was now extremely worried. She pushed my chin up so I would look up and two feet above us was mistletoe. Beck had told me, when he and Cat were decorating, that she wanted to buy mistletoe to hang up, just in case she got to kiss the guy she liked. Wait, she likes me? Does Cat _like me_?! No, but we didn't even kis-

My thoughts were cut short when Cat had pulled my chin back down and crashed her lips to mine. Remember when I said this was the best Christmas I've had in a while? Well, seeing as this happened, this was officially the **best** Christmas I've had in my seventeen years of existence. We pulled away and just smiled at each other. _Nothing _could have made this moment any better.

"There, now it's the_ best_Christmas ever," she smiled. I take that back. She definitely made it better. I smiled at her and gave her another kiss. Her soft and cotton candy flavored lips against mine sent a shiver down my spine. If this isn't love, I don't know what is.

It was getting late and the kids had to go to bed, so Sikowitz and Mindy left us to clean up everything. Before we did, Cat and I went to the kitchen to make the rest of the cotton candy tea with her tea set. We had just finished boiling the water and setting up a table when Tori and Andre came over. Shortly after, Beck and Jade came inside.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Tori asked about our set up.

"Look what Robbie got me! My unicorn tea set!" Cat showed Andre, Beck and Jade excitedly.

"Wow, you found her tea set? That's the sweetest thing Robbie!" Tori complimented me.

"Well actually, it was my Secret Santa present from Jade," I told her. Tori was shocked, but happy. She and I looked over at a happy Cat and our three other friends. Jade looked up and directed her gaze towards us. She and Tori met eye to eye. Tori gave a genuine smile to her, and for the first time since Sikowitz asked us to do this gig, Jade returned the smile to Tori.

And this is how I ended up having a tea party-for the second time-with the most beautiful girl, three giraffes, and four of my closest friends.

* * *

**So I went a teeny bit overboard with the italics, but whatever. I hope everyone had a wonderful day, regardless of what you did. I'm gonna try to write more, but of course I have homework and _at least _three projects to do. Please review :D**


End file.
